Mysterious Island
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: Three shipwrecks. One island. And a whole lot of confusion. REALLY BIG crossover, see inside for more details.


A crossover, takes place after a bit of a timeskip in all these stories.

**Lionboy, by Zizou Corder**

**Island of the Aunts, by Eva Ibbotson**

**From the Mixed-up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler, by E. L. Konisburg**

**Naruto**

* * *

Fabio smiled sadly at Minette. "So the Island is ours now." The lady nodded silently as she scooped the last shovelful of earth over the graves. 

"Rest in peace, good aunts."

She suddenly gave a small, involuntary shudder. "Fabio, can't you feel it? A storm is coming..."

He nodded. "I at least learned that at Graymarsh. We'd better get inside." The two of them turned, and walked up the beach towards the aunts'-no, their-house. It was still hard to accept the fact that the aunts would never advise them again or tell them tales of when they were young. But they owned the island now, and they would have to take care of the creatures.

* * *

"Be careful, Jamie!" yelled Claudia. "You'll fall overboard!" 

"Sheesh, Claude, don't be such a wet blanket! Don't worry about me; besides, what about the time-AHGHHHHHHHH!"

"JAMIE!"

But only the waves answered her. Her brother had vanished into the whispering sea.

"No...Jamie..."

"Hey, Claude, what's wrong?" Sopping wet, but alive, he clambered onto the deck. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Ohmygodjamieiwassoworrieddontdothatagain!" said Claudia.

"Fine..."

"Jamie, I think I see an island!"

"Good then, let's head for it. 'Kay, Claude?"

"Okay, Jamie. That'll work."

And so they did.

* * *

"KIBA, CAN'T YOU SHUT THAT DOG UP?" 

"HIS NAME IS AKAMARU!"

"IT CAN BE BOB FOR ALL I CARE!"

"WHAT...?" Kiba was just on the verge of lunging at Naruto and tearing his throat out.

"Um...there's land..." muttered Hinata. No one heard.

"There's land!" Still no one heard.

"THERE'S LAND!" Everyone was shocked beyond belief. After five minutes of shock, they set sail for it.

* * *

Ninu clung on to Charlie's shoulder, screaming in every language he knew. Not that it was helping. 

Sergei crouched under the wooden seats, paws over his head, yowling in protest every so often. That wasn't helping either.

Charlie pushed against the waves as hard as he could, but there was no fighting it. If only he could find an island... and then there it was! Appearing out of the gloom, like a beacon to safety. Charlie yowled in joy and set full sail towards it.

* * *

Doesn't life work in strange ways? Now back to the story.

* * *

Sadly, no one on board these ships really knew how to work one. Shikamaru was asleep, alright! Yes, he can sleep through a storm! So can I! So what! Okay, I'll stop ranting now. There was a single harmonious crash as everyone slammed into the island's rocky shores. Oops.

* * *

Jamie groaned. Where was he? Where were Mom, Dad, and-oh! 

He screamed.

Well, no wonder! Wouldn't you scream if a seal was staring you right in the eyes? No? You're weird. Anyways, a seal was staring Jamie right in the eye, so he screamed. Claudia, only a few feet away from him, woke up and screamed as well. Slowly, the seal lumbered off.

"Whoa, what was that?" said Claudia in great shock. She couldn't believe that that seal had seemed to suddenly appeared out of nowhere!

"I dunno, Claude. I dunno."

* * *

Chouji groaned. Where were the chips? He needed some chips! 

And then he stopped wondering about chips.

Because a giant white thing was staring down at him.

"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." it said.

Chouji died of shock. Except not really. He just fainted.

The stoorworm sighed. Fabio and Minette had told him many times about not scaring humans, but he hadn't meant to do it! He just wanted to know the human's name...

* * *

Charlie was out cold. Sergei looked at him with worry written all over his face. He didn't want the boy to die, he really didn't! And where was Ninu? A quick glance around, and he saw the tiny chameleon chatting with a giant...bird..._thing_. Well, that was nice. Maybe it wouldn't eat them now. 


End file.
